


KuroDai Drabbles

by VeyJo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Smut, i think it'll have a bit of everything, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeyJo/pseuds/VeyJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few casual prompts that would be interesting to explore in Daichi and Tetsurou's relationship: Cuddling, cooking, sleeping and all those simple things that everyone does, but that these dorks make special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> In this one they are already living together, so their relationship has been going for a while!

Kuroo likes to be the big spoon and Sawamura can’t complain; after all the height gap between them is important so it’s more comfortable like this.

Sawamura uses to curl up a little and tangle his feet with Kuroo’s while Kuroo wraps his arms around him. His biceps are a nice pillow, actually. “I bet your hand is dead because the blood can’t reach.” Sawamura usually says, chuckling. Kuroo waves it off because he doesn’t mind, though he often can’t feel his fingers after a while.

Kuroo likes that he has a great view; he has always liked Daichi’s neck and broad shoulders and in this position he can stare at those all the time he wants, until he falls asleep. He likes it when Daichi takes off his shirt so he can kiss his freckles too.

Sawamura likes to be this close to Kuroo, that’s what important to him. He can feel Kuroo’s beating heart against his back and his breath on his hair. It all soothes him.

One day, Kuroo comes home but a very long face. He groans and drops his bag by the door as he closes it. Sawamura frowns and looks over. “What’s wrong?” He stands up from the small table they had in the living room.

“Everything.” Kuroo groans again, running his hand through his messy hair. “University sucks, my classmates suck, the teacher sucks, that subject sucks!” He huffs and looks over at Sawamura who was taking his hand and pulling him to their room.

Kuroo pouts and takes off his jackets before flopping on the bed and Sawamura follows, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into his neck. Kuroo smiles at that and sighs.

Sawamura snuggles up against him and Kuroo curls up a little, wanting to be pampered by his lover. Sawamura knows him all too well, so it’s easy to comfort the cat he has for a boyfriend by cuddling him since sex doesn’t always get all the moody feelings out. Kuroo likes it when he sniffs into his neck because it tickles him a little and he lets out a soft giggle. To Sawamura that sounds almost like a purr.

The smaller man is warm, like always, and his strong arms feel way too good around Kuroo’s torso. It’s funny how they don’t use this position often when it feels so good to Kuroo.

“Take it easy, it’s just one subject and the next semester you won’t have to deal with this again.” Sawamura says softly before leaving a kiss on Kuroo’s neck. “You’ll see it’ll be over soon, you’re smart enough.”

Kuroo smiles wider and fiddles with Sawamura’s fingers, nodding. “Yeah, you’re right…”

Kuroo likes to be the big spoon for different reasons, but when Sawamura decides to switch it’s the best feeling he can get, and he likes to save it for special occasions like this one.


	2. Cooking

Sawamura is an average cook, so he takes the duty to make their meals during the week and lazy weekends too; that means most of the days, actually. In exchange, Kuroo washes the dishes every time.

Kuroo likes what Sawamura makes, even though it’s a simple meal. He knows the other puts a lot of effort into cooking even if it’s not his thing, even if he’s tired after studying, even if he doesn’t want to; everything he cooks it’s made with love.

They would be laying on the couch after their day at university, watching some TV. Kuroo is in charge of the remote often, and that means he sits up straight and Sawamura lays down on the couch, resting his head on Kuroo’s lap.

That is, until Kuroo’s stomach starts growling. Kuroo doesn’t notice because he’s way too focused watching his TV show, but Sawamura snorts at the sound and shakes his head.   
“If you’re hungry you just have to say so.” Sawamura looks up at him, smiling.

Kuroo blinks and looks down at him. “What? Oh, again?” He laughs softly. “Sorry, I’m comfortable here.” He leans back against the couch.

Sawamura sighs and smiles a little, getting up to head to the kitchen to make something quick.

But one day Sawamura was going to be home late, and they didn’t have any leftovers in the fridge. He texts Kuroo when he remembers, asking him to call the delivery and wait for him to have dinner together. Kuroo tells him not to worry, that he has it under control. Sawamura smiles at that; Kuroo will probably order something good then.

Sawamura is back eventually, and it’s late. He’s starving because he hasn’t had anything since lunch. He walks into their apartment with a tired face, but he perks up as soon as he sees the table nicely set, with steaming dishes on it. He looks around for Kuroo and his eyes lands on the tall man, making his way from the kitchen to the dining room, carrying a pot.

“… Tetsurou?” He mumbles.

Kuroo grins and puts the pot down on the table. “I bet you’re starving.” He walks back to give Sawamura a kiss. “Well, I am too so leave your stuff there and come~”

Sawamura blinks and nods slowly, doing as he was told before sitting at the table with Kuroo. “So… You didn’t call the delivery.”

“Nope, I thought I could cook for you for a change.” He grins again as he reaches for Sawamura’s plate, getting him some food.

Sawamura just looks at him, more than surprised. Everything looks, and smells so good! And he made this with his very own hands! He receives the plate when it’s handed to him and tries the food. He raises his eyebrows, his eyes sparkling. “Thish ish sho gut, Twetsu!”

And it actually is. The meat is juicy and soft, it melts against his palate, and the veggies are crunchy and they have the exact amount of salt. Everything tastes so good Sawamura could cry.

Kuroo snorts. “Swallow first, Daichi.”

Sawamura blushes a little and swallows, then. Now he’s frowning and he reaches to hit him over the head. “Why wouldn’t you open your mouth earlier? It’s been over a year since we’re living together and I didn’t know you could cook!”

“You never asked, babe.” Kuroo smirks.

“And we’ve been eating my tasteless food all this time.” He grunts.

“What?” Kuroo widens his eyes. “Don’t say that! I love your food, everything you make it’s delicious. And I’m always grateful you take your time to make our meals even though it’s not your favorite thing to do. I really love you for that, Dai.” He finishes speaking with a frown on his face.

All that time Sawamura just stuffed his face with the delicious food Kuroo had prepared. “Nevermind, you’ll cook for me more often now.” He mumbles.

Kuroo grins and nods firmly. “Whatever makes you happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it says that Kuroo reaches for Daichi's plate, I almost wrote that he reached for his dick omg.


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for @Pechat who suggested this prompt!   
> Thank you so much!

Sawamura and Kuroo always go shopping together. None of them enjoy it that much, so going together always makes it better. 

For the same reason, both of them like to go with a list on their hands; it would be troublesome to forget something really important and then go back to the supermarket and wait to pay and… No, definitely not. So they set a day to go to the supermarket and the day before Kuroo checks what they need while Sawamura writes it down on a piece of paper.

Anyway, they always end up adding something else to the cart. Sawamura is the one who walks down the aisle, resting his forearms on the cart as he pushes it along while Kuroo collects the stuff they need from there. 

“Stop doing that, your ass pokes out.” Kuroo smirks, patting Sawamura’s butt when he walks past him to leave the stuff into the cart. 

“It’s comfortable walking like this.” He sighs.

“Yeah, but people stare.” He laughs softly.

“Really?” Sawamura blinks and looks behind his back.

There are a few girls giggling, indeed. Sawamura blushes and straightens up, then. Kuroo just laughs again.

“Well, I think we’re done here. I also put some candies in the cart because I’ve been craving some at nights.” He snorts.

Sawamura nods and smiles a little. “Did you get my vanilla flavored coffee?”

“Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?” He smirks slightly and wraps an arm around Sawamura’s waist.

“A really cocky one, I’m seeing.” He arches an eyebrow, but smiles anyway. “Don’t get too touchy when people are staring.”

“Ah, but I need to let them know you’re mine, Daichi.”

“Don’t be stupid. You’re a territorial cat, Kuroo.” He smiles a little, but it’s that annoyed smile that Kuroo thinks it’s so sexy. “Let’s get going.” He says and starts walking down the aisle so they can pay for their groceries.

Kuroo grins and follows to help him pay. They always split the amount, it’s only fair. And it’s the same with the bags once they are done. The supermarket is near their apartment complex, so they go walking. It’s almost a challenge when they need to carry lots of bags.

Then they get home and it’s time to put all the stuff in its place, the fridge, the cupboard, the bathroom, etc. Once they are done, they flop on the couch; Sawamura sits, Kuroo rest his head on Sawamura’s lap.

“You know…” Kuroo starts, smiling a little. Sawamura looks down at him. “It’s actually… Fun going grocery shopping with you.” He chuckles.

Sawamura lets out a breathy laugh as well and nods. “Yeah, almost everything with you it’s fun.”

“Almost?” Kuroo frowns.

“Losing against you isn’t fun.”

“Then stop being such a loser.” He smirks. Sawamura pinches his nose. “Oww, okay, I get it.”


	4. Getting a pet

Even though Sawamura likes dogs more than he likes cats, he would never get one. His main reason is because he and Kuroo live in a small apartment and they barely spend time there; that means eternal suffering for the poor pup because it will be alone most of the time and it won’t exercise as much as it needs to have a healthy and happy life. Also, it could be a loud barker and it’ll bother the neighbors.

Sawamura owned a dog when he was a kid, around his five years or something. It was a big dog, almost as tall as he was and it always licked his face to greet him. Sawamura always laughed at that, but then ran to wipe his face with some cloth. Also, he always ended up with his white t-shirts looking like he had gotten them from the trash; his dog liked getting its paws dirty with mud and then pinning Sawamura to the ground. Just to lick his face even more.

Kuroo was lucky enough to find a picture of little Sawamura being a muddy mess when they went to visit Sawamura’s family. 

That’s also another reason to convince Sawamura to not get a dog; even though you can teach them manners, they are messier than most pets. And that’s when Kuroo chimes in to tell him to get a cat.

Because Kuroo is a sucker for cute little kittens and will mostly spend most of his nights entertaining the cat with a pointing laser. Sawamura says no thanks; the cat will ruin the curtains and the carpet and the couch and it will probably walk in when they would be having sex and it’ll scratch his face because it’ll think he’s harming Kuroo and…--

“Will you chill a bit? Cats aren’t so bad! Yeah, their pee stink like hell but we’ll get it a litter and it’ll be fine! We can also buy games for it to entertain itself when we aren’t home. And it meows at you when you get home. What is better than that?”

“Having safe sex without being attacked…”

“What are you? Traumatized?” Did you ever have sex with a werecat and didn’t tell me about it?” Kuroo smirks.

“I’ll think about it.”

“About having sex with a werecat?” He teases him.

“I already have you, I don’t need to experience it twice.” Sawamura shrugs.

-

It had been a few times that they talked about getting a pet, and since Kuroo actually sounded serious about it -and probably excited too-, Sawamura started to think about it more seriously. He had never liked cats so much, but he actually had never given them a good opportunity to show how good (or bad) they can be.

Sawamura is on his way back home from his office. When he leaves the station it just takes him a couple of minutes to arrive home, so he walks slowly to help himself relax and forget about his job. He will see Kuroo in a while and he doesn’t want to keep thinking about his job or the things he has to do tomorrow, so he does it when he walks home.

But his train of thought is interrupted by a barely audible mewl. Sawamura stops from taking another step forward and looks around, trying to find from where the soft sound is coming from. He hears it again and this time it’s a bit louder. It almost sounds like a beg so Sawamura decides to find the kitten no matter what.

After a few minutes of walking in circles, Sawamura finally lies his eyes on a black plastic bag, moving a little, up and down, as it was breathing. 

“There you are.” He sighs and helps the kitten out of the bag. 

The little animal looks up at him with big eyes and Sawamura stares back. The kitten is cute, actually. His fur has many colors; black, white, caramel… And its whiskers are long too. Then it mewls loudly at Sawamura and that startles him.

“What? You don’t like me?” He sighs again and looks around. He couldn’t leave it again, he had already saved it from a plastic bag. “… But you probably will like Kuroo, everyone loves him.” He smiles a little and starts walking home with the kitten in his arms.

Sawamura walks in and Kuroo is already there, which doesn’t happen as often as he would like to.

“Dai!” Kuroo grins. “Guess who managed to escape earl---… IS THAT A KITTY!?” He sprints to the door and takes a hold of the cat. “Oh, are we keeping it!? You can’t say no, you already brought it here!”

Sawamura smiles to himself. Kuroo looks incredibly happy cuddling the kitten and to be honest, the kitten looks happy in Kuroo arms. But again, who isn’t happy when in Kuroo’s arms? Kuroo scratches its chin gently and the kitten starts purring immediately. Kuroo snorts and keeps on it, very focused on his task.

Sawamura sighs and slips off his shoes, making his way to the couch as he takes out his jacket. He’s already assumed that Kuroo won’t let go of that cat for a while.

But he’s kind of wrong. Even though Kuroo is overly excited about the new member of their family, he walks over and gives Sawamura a small kiss. “You gotta name our son.”

“The cat isn’t our son.” He snorts and shakes his head.

“Come on, you know you want to.” He smirks.

Sawamura looks at him again and nods, giving in. “I’ll think of a name.” He says softly.

But well, if he would have known that getting Kuroo a cat would make him look cute (and loud, like a kid on Christmas) he would have agreed on getting one way before. And honestly, if a cat could make Kuroo this happy, that would definitely become Sawamura’s favorite pet.


	5. Rain

Sawamura is the one that always checks the weather; he likes to be prepared if it rains.

Kuroo doesn’t care that much, and anyway is Sawamura who reminds him to take an umbrella with him. It’s not like he likes getting wet because of the weather, but he also thinks that carrying an umbrella is bothersome. Sawamura says it’s just because he’s lazy like that.

And actually Sawamura gets upset because it hasn’t been just one time that Kuroo arrives home while it’s raining, his clothes dripping wet. Sawamura scolds him because “you’re irresponsible, Tetsurou. You’re definitely catching a cold now and who’ll take care of you if I have to work every day. And no, don’t say Kozume-san because we both know that that won’t happen,” all that followed by a heavy sigh as he dries Kuroo’s hair with a towel.

Kuroo listens to all this in silence, actually very soothed by the soft touch of Sawamura’s fingers against his scalp. Also, it’s important to say that he had never caught a cold because of the rain.

Anyway, that day comes; the day that the weather channel was wrong and ruined Sawamura’s plans on getting back home. It was the pouring rain. Sawamura looks out through the window and sighs; he doesn’t want to waste his money on a taxi, but certainly ruining his expensive shoes with the water is even worse than that.

He walks out his office with his briefcase over his head, looking down the street for a taxi. But his eyes fixate on a well-known figure approaching him. He narrows his eyes, not believing that it was Kuroo, who was actually dry, much to his surprise.

“Tetsurou? What are you doing here? I thought you had classes.” He blinks up at him.

Kuroo shrugs and tilts the umbrella towards Sawamura so it would cover him from the rain. “I remembered that you had gone out without the umbrella, so I bought a new one and came to get you because I know how much you hate getting wet.” He smirks then. “Aren’t I the best boyfriend ever?”

Sawamura sighs heavily, because he doesn’t want Kuroo to miss classes just so he won’t get wet, but this is indeed adorable and yes, Kuroo is the best boyfriend ever. He smiles a little to himself, thinking that the best boyfriend deserved a reward after this. He sure had gone through a lot of trouble coming all the way to his workplace, which wasn’t near the university building at all. Sawamura thinks of cooking a warm dinner for the two of them, maybe Kuroo’s favorite… And also a bit of sex would be good. Kuroo would be happy.

“Well, to be honest I brought two umbrellas, but no one’s around so it won’t be too weird if we walk close to each other…” He smiles a little, taking one step closer to Sawamura. “Have I told you how much it turns me on when you’re all wet like this? Well, you aren’t all that wet… You just caught a few droplets… But you get the idea, right? Sex on a rainy day, we haven’t had that~”

“You skipped classes because you were horny, right? Give me the other umbrella.” He held out his hand.

“No, Dai…”

“Give the other umbrella, Tetsurou.”


	6. A bit of Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for taking so long;; School and all happens, so... Yeah;;  
> Anyway, this chapter contains /!\ alcohol /!\mentions! And actually all the process goes through these two being a little drunk, even though they don't really act like it;;  
> So if anyone is uncomfortable with that, I'm so sorry;;  
> Anyway, enjoy!

They had gone to visit Bokuto, Kuroo’s bestest friend in the entire world, and since it had been a while since they had seen each other, they decided to celebrate. Nothing too big, of course, they were just lame college students.

Bokuto bought beers, Sawamura and Kuroo took care of the snacks, and once the sun was down they were opening their cans to start drinking.

Sawamura is not a close friend of Bokuto, but they get along. Sawamura has learned, bit by bit, how to deal with those two’s sense of humor and to not get mad at their jokes. It amuses him though; how fast Kuroo can change if he’s in company of Bokuto. He turns dorkier and more loud… Maybe too adventurous for his own good. But he has fun, and that was matters to Sawamura. That’s why he comes along when Kuroo tells him he’s going over to Bokuto’s.

Sawamura wonders though, as he takes a slow sip of his cold beer, if Bokuto would be a better companion to Kuroo. Kuroo brightens up when he’s with him… Or is he just getting jealous of not being able to trigger that spark in Kuroo’s eyes? He smiles the tiniest smiles, the can covering it from the others. He doubts Kuroo thinks that way.

Anyway, those depressing thoughts being the cause or not, Sawamura slowly gets drunk. Kuroo and Bokuto don’t get left behind; after all it’s Friday night and they need some freedom, some stress-relief after that tough week.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Bokuto laughs a little as he opens another can of beer, spilling a little on his pants, but nobody cares at this rate. “Kuroo and I kissed a lot when we were younger, like… To practice!” He snorts.

Kuroo is just watching him talk with a smile. Yeah, he remembers that. They were just lonely and desperate to have some physical contact, so of course they did, they were bros. He chuckles a little and steals a look at Sawamura, who was sitting on the other side of the table, but to his surprise he isn’t there anymore. He blinks and looks aside. Where did Sawamura get there? He’s fucking close, what’s up with him?

“Dai—” Kuroo starts, but he’s interrupted by Sawamura’s fierce lips. Sawamura’s mouth clashes against his own with such confidence, and that’s not weird; we’re talking about Sawamura Daichi anyway, but he isn’t fond of showing affection in public. Doors closed is completely different though, and Kuroo somewhat loves it. And he kisses him back of course.

But this kiss is so heated so almost can’t keep up. Kuroo wonders if it’s because of the alcohol. Well, he’s sure a percentage it is, but this is not the first time he has seen Sawamura drunk and he can swear this is so different from other times.

Bokuto whistles as Sawamura isn’t pulling away. Bokuto doesn’t mind, displays of affection are something that warms him up, in a decent way, of course. He gets happy to know that his best friend has someone who cares a lot about him.

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows though. As much as he loves how hot this kiss is, something is off. He places his hand on Sawamura’s shoulders and with all his willpower, he pulls his boyfriend away. He looks into his dull, alcohol-blurred eyes, and sighs a little.

“Well, it seems it’s time to go home.” Kuroo chuckles and nods, looking back at Bokuto. “Little bird needs some rest and some cuddles, too.”

“Cuddles, right.” Bokuto smirks slightly and hums softly as he places his beer can on the table before standing up to see them off. “Next time just stay over, I swear I sleep like a truck, Daichi!” He laughs and pats his shoulder.

Sawamura snorts and nods as well. “Hm. We’ll see.” He mumbles and just follows Kuroo out from Bokuto’s apartment.

They start to walk in silence, back to their home. Kuroo is holding Sawamura’s hand very tightly as they make their way back. Sawamura looks at him. He feels weird, to say the least. When Kuroo pulled him away he felt horrible, neglected, and very drunk. As if that was the moment he understood he had drunk too much. And now his boyfriend is dead serious, it seems. He can tell by how his jaw is tensed, very slightly, but tensed.

Sawamura wonders why; Kuroo has always been very touchy and he’s sure he wouldn’t really mind if they were to have sex in a public place. Or at least semi-public place. Is it because of Bokuto? Because _Bokuto_ was watching? And what was that bullshit about kissing when they were younger? He finds himself frowning. He really is drunk, how can he get jealous of Kuroo’s childhood friend that looks like an adorable and very messy owl. He sighs heavily as he thinks that, if Kuroo would have wanted to be together with him, he would have been from long, long ago.

“What’s with you?” Kuroo finally speaks up, glancing over at Sawamura.

Sawamura shakes his head left to right. He’s drunk, but he knows he fucked it up. He knows how perceptive Kuroo is, so he would know if something was off. And Sawamura is an expert at communicating with his actions, even if he’s not so proud of that one. Just by kissing him in that moment, Kuroo could feel that that kiss had different intentions from the usual.

“I’m drunk.” He simply replies.

“Yeah, I _know_.” He arches his eyebrows. “But when we go out and get a bit tipsy you often loosen up and take me out to dance even if there’s no music playing and then you start kissing my neck and I start begging to go back home soon because I want to fuck you. But this time…” He shrugs a little. “Are you upset, Dai? Did something happen?”

“Just…” He lets out an airy chuckle and looks away, embarrassed. Kuroo notices his neck starts to turn red, “I was having weird thoughts for some reason. And I got drunk on that.”

“What? What thoughts?” Kuroo frowns now, worried that something bad have actually happened to him.

And Sawamura looks back at him. Oh, God. He’s worried. He better is honest, then. “… Insecurities about myself, I think? Sometimes I wonder if you would be better off with Bokuto.” He says, and as soon as he shuts his mouth, Kuroo takes a lot of air to reply, almost gasping, but Sawamura stops him, raising his hand. “I know it’s not like that.” He smiles, feeling a little confident again. “Don’t you get weird thoughts sometimes, Tetsu?”

Kuroo sighs heavily and looks at him. Then he smiles a little. “Like, that those thick thighs are too much for me to deserve them?”

Sawamura smirks and looks back at him.

Kuroo continues. “Well, I guess I used to have them, when Mr. Refreshing was with you more often.”

“Suga!?” Sawamura laughs, not believing it.

“Hey, not judging! You were getting jealous of that fluffy owl!” Kuroo smiles a little, now more relaxed that Sawamura’s aura feels lighter around him.

“It’s true.” He nods slowly and sighs, leaning against Kuroo as they walked. “I really want to get home.”

“So we can finish our make out session?” He snorts. “That was one sloppy kiss.”

“You enjoyed it, Tetsurou.” He rolls his eyes. “… I love you, Tetsu.” He mumbles after a few seconds of silence.

Kuroo smiles a little and nods. “Yeah, I love you too. I love everything about you, how I can be myself with you.”

“Don’t you get more comfortable with Bokuto, though?” He clears his throat.

“Well, the situations are different. When you are with your old friends, you change a little too. You become even more mother-like, and you smile sweetly and proudly at them. I don’t get those. But you let me see it anyway, right? You let me see every single angle of your personality, and I was trying to do the same. Sorry if I—” And he was interrupted by one of Sawamura’s kisses again.

This time the kiss is so intense and full of gratitude, that Kuroo can’t help but smile and wrap his arms around his lover. This one feels right, so he kisses him back for as long as he wants to. Sawamura pulls away a little later.

“You are always so wise, even if you look like a scarecrow.” He chuckles and pecks his lips.

“ _Excuse me?_ Well, I’m the worst scarecrow because all the birds tend to come my way.” He smiles and pulls Sawamura closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tetsurou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, these ones will be short apparently! I'm not sure if the update will be steady, but I'm already writing the other prompt so :D It shouldn't take me too much time.  
> Also, remember to leave comments, and I encourage you to drop a few ideas for next situations! Whatever situation you'd like to see these two. Though they'll be all suggestions, I'll read every single one!  
> Thank you very much for bearing with me!!


End file.
